I Ask For So Little
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: Sam has big plans for she and Alex's one year anniversary! What could possibly go wrong? One-shot


All Sam had wanted was a nice night out with her wife.

A simple meal with her dashing, brilliant, redhead, where there were no aliens or super little sister's nor any use for firearms.

Of course, the universe was plotting against them once more.

Maybe, not the universe.

More like her wife's inexplicable ability to find trouble, even when she was supposed to be safely tucked away in her office.

Sam had _hoped _Alex would settle into her role as Director; learn to lead from inside the DEO and not the front lines. She _hoped _it would serve to keep her mate _safe_. But it seemed as if the halls of the DEO were just as dangerous as the streets of National City.

She knew something was wrong the minute Kara's name lit up her phone screen, mere minutes after Alex was supposed to have arrived at the most exclusive restaurant in the city. Sam had called in a myriad of favors, pooled all of LuthorCorp's resources to secure a reservation for their anniversary. She had made sure Ruby was away at a friend's house all weekend and had begged Lena to cover any pressing business.

And apparently it was all for nothing.

Sam stormed into the DEO, ignoring the looks her couture gown and Louboutin heels garnered her. She reached the command center to find Vasquez and Supergirl huddled around a console, both wearing sheepish looks as she approached.

"Mrs. Director...you look..._wow_, ma'am." The agent stuttered, taking in the expertly fitted red dress and flawless makeup.

Sam rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt at flattery but was secretly amused by the nickname her wife's staff had bestowed upon her. Ruby hadn't faired much better. She had overheard more than one agent referring to her daughter as "Little D", which she assumed was short for "Little Director".

"Vas is right Sam." Kara interjected, flashing her sister-in-law her most disarming smile. "You look amazing."

Sam wasn't falling for it. "Well it seems it was all for nothing as my wife isn't going to make it to dinner."

"Sam..."

"Save it, Kara." She cut the bumbling superhero off. "Where is she?"

"Med-bay ma'am." Vasquez replied, rising to lead Sam to her wife but the brunette held up a hand to stop her.

"I know the way." She tossed over her shoulder storming down the all too familiar hallway.

As she neared her destination, she felt her anger dissipating into worry, especially since Alex hadn't been released from the med-bay, or tried to bully her way out. It was very unlike her wife to follow medical advice and that thought alone made Sam hasten her steps. She spotted Alex's red hair through the frosted windows before rounding the corner to enter.

"Babe, I can't believe you found a way to get hurt..._again_," Sam began, stopping dead in her tracks as her wife came into view.

Alex stood in the center of the room, clad in the custom black Armani suit she had planned on wearing that night. One arm of her jacket was tossed over her shoulder, draped across the sling on her right arm. Her hair was gelled back in the Mohawk that Sam loved, accentuating the shaven areas near her temples. There was a thick bandage over her left eye and as she moved closer to her wife, Sam noted Alex nursing a slight limp.

"Alex, what? What is this?"

"Surprise?" The injured agent shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck with her uninjured hand. "I know I ruined our plans and Hamilton says I'm on 'concussion watch', which is so lame because I'm a doctor too, so _of course_I know the signs of a concussion..."

"Alex!"

"Oh, right, so I can't leave the med-bay but I still wanted to celebrate and damn, you look, _just_..." The redhead seemed to lose her train of thought for a moment, which gave Sam the opportunity to look around.

The lights in the room had been dimmed; there were flameless candles spread across various surfaces. Behind Alex sat a small round table, complete with a crystal vase filled with roses, fancy linen and the dinner they were supposed to have several blocks uptown from here.

"Babe, how did you do all this?"

"Kara felt guilty that I got hurt trying to help her so...she, well Lena really, made a few calls and I know it's not what you wanted but," the agent fixed her with an adorable pout, "Happy Anniversary."

Sam stepped closer to her wife after her pronouncement, warmth filling her chest. She gently wrapped her arms around the agent's neck, amazed that her wounded mate had gone to such lengths to please her. Their lips met in a tender kiss, Alex sagging tiredly against her wife.

"Happy anniversary." Sam whispered, bringing her hands to the agent's waist to steady her. "You okay, baby?"

"I am now." Alex hummed in reply, pressing her forehead against Sam's neck sleepily.

"You should be in bed, babe. I know you're hurting. Who would have thought a routine prisoner transfer would end up with us spending our anniversary in the med-bay?"

"I'm sorry. I had to help," Alex explained, voice quiet with exhaustion. "Kara was down and that thing was going after Luce..."

Of course, Alex had thrown herself into the fray to protect the people she loved. Sam knew how much Lucy meant to her and the agent would do just about anything to protect Kara.

"How bad?" She asked softly, gently tracing the bandage above her wife's eyebrow.

Alex shrugged, cuddling closer. "A few stitches, dislocated shoulder, mild concussion..." she listed, nonchalantly.

"You were limping," Sam pointed out, keeping her tone even.

"Mmm, yeah...just sore..."

"Come on." Sam kicked off her heels as she pulled Alex towards the med-bed.

"But dinner..."

"We'll make Kara heat it up later."

Sam gently helped her wife shrug out of her jacket. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, she bent to untie the agent's shiny oxfords and lifted her legs so her wife could lie back. Without a second thought she climbed into the tiny bed beside Alex, completely unbothered that she was wrinkling a five thousand dollar dress.

"Sam..."

"Just rest, baby. If Hamilton springs you tomorrow we still have one more day to celebrate before Rubes comes home."

"Love you..." the agent murmured sleepily, shifting her head to her wife's shoulder.

"Love you more." Sam replied, lacing their hands together, marveling at how their rings danced in the light. "Even though you should come with a warning!"

Alex chuckled sleepily at that. "You knew what you were getting when you said 'I do'."

"Yeah, yeah I did..." Sam replied quietly as she watched Alex drift off.

The tall brunette knew exactly what she was getting when she said yes to Alex Danvers...

_Everything. _


End file.
